


I'll Ruin You

by Incertitude



Category: Free!
Genre: Affairs, Anal Sex, Cheating, M/M, Unedited/draft, Very mild drinking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-21
Updated: 2015-05-21
Packaged: 2018-03-25 12:45:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,775
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3810925
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Incertitude/pseuds/Incertitude
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Nitori and Rin have carried a happy 8 year old relationship together but it seems it was only that way in Nitori's eyes since he finds out Rin has been sneaking around with Haruka behind his back- he didn't find out in the best way either.</p><p>Nitori is stressed out not knowing what to do; a helpful customer and co-worker gives him some advice-- and Sousuke has /always/ been there to help him.</p><p>Right now Nitori needs Sousuke the most.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I'll Ruin You

**Author's Note:**

> *nervous sweating*
> 
> (sorry i'm a jackass toward Rin in this story, awww, sorry rin [and haru too] I feel the guilt ;^; forgive me)

 

_(8tracks[playlist](https://8tracks.com/saving-juuzou/i-ll-ruin-you) for the story)_

 

Nitori stood still with transfixed blue filled eyes at a row of swimwear. He couldn’t help the smile that snuck onto his face as he looked through the swimwear; he recalled vividly the memories of visiting here with his team to pick out gear. It wasn’t all that long ago now that he thinks about it, roughly 8 years ago.

Rin and Nitori both grew up differently from before in diverse ways, Nitori was still slender and elegant for a male but his hair style was cut shorter with little side bangs that showed his soft features well—it even made him look younger. Rin who always looked good with long hair and the styles that came with it decided to get a haircut unexpectedly; it was a shock to Nitori but it came out pretty damn good. Rin’s hair was short and choppy as were his bangs that swept up over his forehead. He rocked the look damn sexily Nitori noted.

Right now Nitori was happy with life, very happy. He and Rin are dating now and they shared a small little apartment currently but recently they were looking at houses. Rin coaches at the school while Nitori works at a bar believe it or not; it’s enjoyable for him, and he’s getting his way up the ladder—he got a raise just a week earlier.

Rin needed new swim pants and Nitori already knows his size so he came here to buy a couple. He got the regular design Rin gets along with a pair of his choice that he knows will look good on his muscular legs. Cheerfully the adult made his way to the counter to pay; the pants were folded getting placed into a bag for him, now he was cheerfully on his way home.

A thought crossed his mind as he waited at a red light: he could just surprise his lover. Giddily Nitori turned his blinker to the other side, once the light flicked to green his silver car made its way into the correct lane.

Rin’s class came to an end roughly 20 minutes ago so he would probably still be hanging around making some plans.

–

Nitori sat in the car after parking and he pulled the pants from the noisy plastic bag.

Merrily the small adult made his way to the building with the two swim pants folded nicely in his hands. Rin will hopefully be happy with these choices of his. He walked airily to the pool that should be clear of any students about now, he should find Rin sitting by the pool making plans or even swimming like he always does when Nitori comes to visit.

When Nitori strolled inside the pool area was empty, the sound of soft water waving and nothing else.

“Hm,” Nitori went alongside the pool eyeing the smooth water; he was tempted to jump in, he did miss swimming after all.

Rin must probably be in his office, Nitori heard some shuffling in the office he was getting close to and got excited. So I was right! He reached for the door handle but stilled when he heard a groan and a shove of something scraping the floor.

That groan was not from Rin.

Maybe it was a couple of his students trying to get frisky.

“ _Ha-Haru_ ,” a breathy moan barely escaped from behind the door.

Nitori’s arm fell back to his side, his jaw clenched. Now that was Rin, it definitely was.

Nitori felt like he got all the air knocked from him after hearing two moans in unison along with a desk moving.

 _Oh god. No, please no._ Nitori had wide eyes as he stared at the floor blankly while listening to this. Just maybe it wasn’t what he thought it was.

The groans were muffled but the sound of rough movement wasn’t a lie, a loud yelp made Nitori’s body rigid.

“ _Not so hard Rin!_ ”

And that was it, Nitori brought a shaky hand over his mouth, he squeezed his jaw when he heard an apology from Rin.

Nitori turned on his heel making a bee line back to where his car was parked, he didn’t want to cry; at least not right now.

When Nitori sat down in the car he threw the swim pants aggressively in the passenger seat.

He drove away with a wheezing sob, he was frustrated, dejected, stressed.

And deep down he was pissed, beyond pissed.

–

When Rin came back to their small apartment he let out a satisfied sigh, Nitori was standing in the kitchen getting ready for his bar shift that night.

“Hey baby,” Rin grinned coming behind Nitori wrapping his arms around the small male planting a kiss behind Nitori’s ear as he breathed in slowly, the kiss Nitori always loved to get; the kiss he now doubted.

Nitori felt a sick feeling spin in his stomach growing bigger each passing second, “hey,” he said softly, “bought you some new swimming pants today,” he smiled slipping from the grasp picking the mentioned swimwear off the empty dining table.

“Wow,” Rin raised his brows up in pleasant surprise, “really? Thank you, that saves me from a trip,” he took one of the pairs unfolding them to view, “prefect.”

Nitori felt the smile on his face freeze, “yep, I thought about stopping by after your practice ended to surprise you.”

Rin stiffened quite noticeably, his glowing complexion dimmed to a faint pale.

Nitori softened his expression, so this was really happening.

“Did you come by?” Rin folded the pants slowly.

“No I didn’t, I needed to do some other things.”

Rin relaxed, “what did you do.”

“I showered,” and he did, “but I wasn’t paying attention in the shower so the shampoo ran into my eyes,” he lied, “it really hurt a lot.”

“Aw, I’m sorry,” Rin moved close to Nitori leaning his head back gently to inspect his eyes, “yeah your eyes look pretty irritated,” he backed up a little, “why don’t you stay home tonight?”

Nitori laughed, “no, I can’t, I took to many nights off already, this is going to be a late shift. Till 4am so you go get the sleep you need, you’ve been working too hard.”

“Not hard enough,” Rin took Nitori’s slender fingers and raised the arm connected spinning the dressed up male around. Rin immediately pushed Nitori up against the counter grinding up into the plump ass that hid in finely made pants.

Nitori gasped squeezing onto the hand in his to avoid falling into the sink, that sickness came back to the place his stomach used to be when he felt the hard bulge pushing against his ass.

 _Don’t touch me with that thing!_ Nitori nervously laughed, “s-sorry, I have to leave now.”

“You sure?” Rin rutted harshly into Nitori’s little rump as he whispered huskily into Nitori’s hair while breathing deeply, Nitori felt a pleasure spike in the middle of the anguish. Normally he would be all for this, their sex life was wonderful but now he knew he was sharing Rin’s sex, their life was a shared one.

It was a farce.

“Yes, I’m sure,” Nitori pushed his ass back earning a jolt from Rin whose pants were straining.

“Ah, fuck…” Rin murmured then backed off adjusting himself.

“Sorry honey, maybe after work,” Nitori reached up caressing Rin’s jaw. This man was still his lover for now at least he should continue his part of the relationship.

“Okay,” Rin leaned in planting a loving kiss to Nitori’s lips, “mm,” he hummed, “you put on that strawberry Chap Stick,” his tongue flicked over the smooth lips.

Nitori made a soft noise and pressed back only for a second before breaking the kiss, Rin tried to follow but Nitori put his hands on his chest pushing him back.

“Such a tease,” Rin groaned lovingly then moved away going to the fridge to look for dinner.

“Mhm,” Nitori fixed his little black waistcoat, his dress shirt sleeves rolled perfectly up to his elbows. His soft trousers were slim so they rested close around his legs, “alright I’m going to go now so I’ll see you later,” Nitori briskly strolled to the door to put his shoes on.

Rin was behind him again. The maroon haired male only gave him a parting kiss though, and that was the most Nitori wanted at the moment and nothing more.

–

The bar was normally busy with different kinds of people; Nitori calmly worked the counter having casual conversations with some regulars. He tried not to think about the affair Rin was having but he did think about it and left to cry in the bathroom or back room a few times, it was hard to ignore his life falling apart. He wanted so bad to stay with Rin but it was clear that his heart didn’t belong to him, they had to break up soon or this will be torture.

Around 2am Sousuke strode in with tired shoulders; he slumped on his stool he always sat in—at the end of the bar where it was more secluded.

Nitori walked over slowly dragging his fingers over the smooth surface avoiding knocking things behind the counter down, “hey, want the regular?”

Sousuke nodded with a gruff sigh. While Nitori prepared the whisky drink Sousuke rolled up each of his dress shirt sleeves soon loosening his tie.

Sousuke was still muscular and even more so now, when he was a late teen he looked way older with all those chiselled muscles and that well sculpted face. Nitori hasn’t seen his bare body in ages but he could see the stretch of the man’s dress shirt—that was hard to ignore too.

The male bartender set the thick glass down, the big ice cube sliding around in the alcohol, “rough day?” he leaned on the counter with a soft smile despite being all torn inside.

Sousuke nodded again running fingers through his tousled hair, “yes, my case barely won.”

He was an upcoming lawyer so he had a few cases so far, he defended innocent people.

“But it won,” Nitori highlighted, “tell you what, I’ll cover this drink and the next drink for you as celebration,” he smiled seeing the delighted surprise on Sousuke’s God-like face.

“Really?” there was a sceptical tone in his voice.

“Yes really,” Nitori huffed a laugh. That was the only genuine laugh he could get.

They formed an unlikely friendship, Sousuke was friends with Rin and the others but they hung out by themselves sometimes for drinks, playing games, and study nights for being a lawyer even though Nitori didn’t know diddly — they did laugh a lot during those nights too from Nitori’s butchered attempts at learning the ways of the law.

“Thank you,” Sousuke raised his glass to the male on the working side of the bar, a couple people came in and sat down but Nitori’s other bartender friend went to them.

Sousuke had a look of brief confusion, “hey… are you alright?”

“Yeah,” Nitori turned his gaze back to him, “why do you ask?”

“Your eyes look very irritated and puffy,” he stared making heat rise in the other males’ face.

“’m fine,” he mumbled straightening himself out.

“You sure?” he leaned in closer.

Nitori’s eyes widened as he watched, Sousuke’s face was ageing very well, and he had always shaved nicely and didn’t look tired despite his late nights.

Nitori took a sharp intake of breath when he suddenly added up all the ‘late nights’ Rin had.

“Aiichiro?” Sousuke suddenly looked concerned. It looked as if Nitori was stung by an invisible wasp.

“Mhm!” Nitori’s voice sounded more like a pained whimper.

“You’re lying,” Sousuke probed reaching out to touch Nitori’s face with one of those large hands of his.

“I’ll be right back,” Nitori reached up taking the hand pushing it back gently before turning heading straight toward the back room yet again.

He wasn’t going to cry this time, he felt like he had run out of tears. The anguish that filled his body was twisting into a new feeling.

How long was this Rin and Haruka relationship going on for? How many times did Rin hold Nitori after just having held Haruka? That thought made Nitori want to gag.

“Oh god,” Nitori covered his face quickly sitting down in a chair as he took a deep breath. He felt dizzy.

What satisfaction would he get if he just leaves Rin? Rin would probably be a little sad but he would finally get to be with Haruka. Nitori would be left with nothing, nothing at all—he would have lost his everything. He has loved Rin for too many years.

Nitori’s face pinched when those tears began to form.

“Aiichiro?” A soft voice glided through the air pleasantly.

Nitori raised his face from his hands to look at his co-worker, “Marco,” he smiled sadly.

“Are you okay?” Marco came over taking a seat next to the stressed out male.

“To be honest I… really am not okay,” Nitori whispered, his voice sounded torn.

The freckled male reached out taking one of Nitori’s hands giving a gentle squeeze, “I’m here for you whenever, what’s wrong?”

Nitori squeezed back, “my boyfriend is…” that lump in his throat grew two sizes bigger making him suffocate.

“Is?” Marco waited patiently.

“Cheating, he is cheating on me,” he gasped feel a small relief in finally telling someone.

Marco had a look of genuine shock, “are you sure?”

“I’m pretty sure, I mean I heard them going at it,” he felt that anger squirm inside himself.

Marco looked serious now as his words processed, “this is awful…” he whispered sharing that grief with Nitori. Then his face lit up with an idea, “come with me.”

“Huh?” The smaller male was forced to stand up proceeding with getting pulled out of the little room.

“Jean could give more input; I mean… yeah, he knows what to do.”

“Is Jean that guy you hooked up with last month?” Nitori teased amusingly, “you couldn’t even come to work the next day since your hips were too sore and you walked like a baby chick,” he smiled at the memory.

Marco’s freckled face heated up, he didn’t respond.

When they were back out Sousuke spotted Nitori and they waved to each other semi-awkwardly as Nitori was lead to the opposite end of the counter to where Jean was drinking.

“Hey,” Jean chirped with wonder when Nitori stood beside Marco silently.

“H-hey, Jean, Ai needs some advice.”

“Oh,” he smirked straightening out, “I don’t know what I can do but shoot.”

Marco observed Nitori who looked glum again before he himself leaned over the counter, Jean meeting halfway. Marco whispered to him now.

Nitori watched as Jean had a focused expression that turned to surprise to anger.

“What the fuck?” Jean said when Marco pulled back, “seriously?”

Nitori was confused since he didn’t actually know what Marco whispered, it was a good guess that it was about the situation so he nodded.

“Well, I know being on that side sucks so I’ll tell you what I think,” he folded his arms over the counter leaning in, “interested?”

Nitori nodded again and came a little closer; Marco stayed listening as well.

“I say,” Jean started hardheartedly, “ruin him.”

Nitori raised his eyebrows, “ruin him?”

Jean nodded, “if he can’t control his dick and has the guts to lie everyday then I say do him in, gut him like a fish. Collapse his heart since he did the same to you.”

“Ruin him huh?” Nitori pondered, a similar thought was on the edge of his mind for a little while.

“That’s just me,” Jean nodded then made eye contact with the tall brunet next to Nitori, he gave a wink and a smirk making those endearing freckles stand out in blush, “so what are you going to do? Will you just leave him and get on with life?” Jean turned back to Nitori who wasn’t even looking at him anymore.

He was looking down at Sousuke who leisurely finished his whisky.

“I say… I’ll ruin him.”

—

“Nitori? What’s going on?” Sousuke asked as Nitori had a grip on his hand leading him to the car.

“Just… I need you right now,” he stated vaguely and that convinced Sousuke enough to get into the car.

He left shift an hour early, it was only 3am, Nitori didn’t feel an ounce of tiredness in him: he was a ball of energy. Marco was the one who encouraged Nitori to go, Jean promised to watch Marco and take him home after shift; he wasn’t sure whose home though.

The drive was nice, the street lights filling the car dimly.

“Want to tell me what’s wrong now?” Sousuke was being nice about this.

Nitori turned the car, “Rin is cheating on me.”

Sousuke paused at first then shouted, “what?!”

“Ah!” Nitori shouted back, “you startled me!” he squawked and half-heartedly swatted at Sousuke a few times who then reflected each swat.

“You startled me!” Sousuke answered, “Rin wouldn’t do such a thing.”

“He would! And he did!” he glanced at Sousuke who gawked at him. Nitori’s voice was pained.

“With who…?” his voice could barely be considered a whisper.

Nitori stiffened to this question, he couldn’t get those kind of thoughts from his head; it’s eating him alive.

“Haruka Nanase,” his voice tone was like a flat line, “I know I shouldn’t be surprised… but it’s killing me.”

Sousuke was too stunned to even speak.

"Where are we going…?” Sousuke asked slowly after some time passed. He knew not to drag Nitori through a pit of sharp rocks with questions.

“We’re going to the pool.”

—

Carefully Sousuke followed Nitori into the pool area after they had snuck in. It was a risky process but Nitori managed since he had extra sets of keys; he had them so he could get some things for Rin when he was away on a team trip or something.

The room was dark but they could still see, the moonlight coming in through the glass-like roof giving some light.

Nitori pulled the key from his pocket with shaky hands that Sousuke noticed. Nitori didn’t want to find out about anything, he wanted this not to be true so bad since he has given so much to Rin. His heartbeat was increasing as he got the door unlocked and opened it; he flicked the light on and stared at the room.

The stench in the air was making Nitori’s stomach queasy.

“Hey, are you alright?” Sousuke stepped up putting his hand over one of Nitori’s shoulders.

Nitori gulped giving a nod, “I will be,” he moved away and went over to the desk that has been cleared; he sat down on the chair with a huff now just staring down at the clean desk.

Sousuke stayed by the door watching with an apologetic expression, he was also ready to support the younger male—he was the victim in this after all; it’s written all over his normally so cheerful face.

Nitori opened the drawers looking for something; he just found assorted junk and papers. The last drawer he checked had a picture frame normally up on the desktop; it was a picture of a tanned Nitori and Rin when they went for a trip to Australia, in the picture Rin was holding Nitori in his arms bridal style Rin was grinning while Nitori’s head tipped back in open laughter. Nitori put the picture back down and moved the chair over to the side.

There was a little garbage can there: he didn’t need to dig around. He looked in immediately seeing a tied up condom filled with come; Nitori hadn’t had sex with Rin in the office lately so he knew that condom wasn’t from them.

“Oh god,” Nitori groaned slumping back in the chair covering his face, he wanted to vomit.

Sousuke grimaced when he noticed the condom too. He moved around the desk pushing the can away with his foot, with two hands he grabbed two slender wrists hoisting Nitori up to his feet, “c’mon.”

“What?” Nitori said with a defeated tone.

“Let’s go have some fun, bet you hadn’t had that in a while,” Sousuke shot his charming grin as he led Nitori from the office.

Nitori stopped to shut and lock the door while Sousuke continued. When the silver haired male turned around Sousuke was stripping from his clothes, Nitori was very surprised, “what are you doing?” he hissed with shifty eyes.

“You too, we’re going to swim,” he dropped his shirt along with the tie; he stood in his undershirt and briefs.

Nitori was blushing as he stared; Sousuke was very, very in shape. His muscles were already noticeable through the undershirt.

“But we might get caught…” Nitori shifted his stance somewhat.

“Live a little,” Sousuke pulled his shirt off and that was enough to make Nitori feel winded, his face was all red as he watched Sousuke undress. His body was unreal.

Sousuke had that grin again as he dropped his briefs showing no shame.

Nitori felt like he was going to die, he squeaked and covered his eyes. How long has it been since he’s seen someone else’s cock besides Rin?

Sousuke came close and pulled those small hands back, “don’t be shy. I know how bad you feel, I’m trying to help you… I’m on your side so don’t worry.”

His whispered tone relaxed Nitori who inhaled deeply, he backed up and started to strip too.

Sousuke clapped softly, “yeah, there we go baby.”

Nitori’s whole body got hot, this cannot be happening!

Sousuke walked all the way around to the stand getting into formation preparing to dive in. His form was so beautiful, his muscles moving so strongly, his cock was surprising but Nitori already suspected—it was thick and hung well without foreskin; bigger than Rin’s too.

Sousuke winked and dove into the water perfectly as if he kept practicing from his teen years, his body gliding graciously through the water. Sousuke popped up from the water shaking his head sending water in every direction, he laughed airily and watched Nitori, “come.”

Nitori smiled and followed what he did, the younger went up to the stand getting into form, and his lithe body was stunning only he didn’t realize that. He found love to be rather dull lately.

This felt exactly like their training days—minus swim gear.

Nitori dove into the water basically but in that moment he got silence, the water hugged and welcomed him devotedly, it was the most peaceful he had felt in years.

When Nitori came to the surface he was already laughing feeling very relieved, Sousuke swam in one place steadily, and his eyes were focused on the younger male as if nothing else existed.

“What?” Nitori pushed his hair back before swimming closer.

“You’re so beautiful, Aiichiro,” he commented genuinely.

“ _What?_ ” Nitori stopped swimming making a bitter expression, he didn’t feel beautiful.

Sousuke looked full of heartache seeing Nitori’s reaction, “you are _stunning_.” He continued swimming the rest of the way to Nitori, “so fucking exquisite, you made my days so much easier just by being there,” he cupped Nitori’s face making the boy look at him. Their bodies moved gently to keep afloat.

Nitori’s heart was about to fly away it was fluttering around in his chest so hard, he was so confused. Rin used to tell Nitori he was beautiful and without a doubt told Haruka Nanase the same thing.

“I’m not…” Nitori whispered, he thought this was supposed to be fun. He was beyond happy hearing this and was also very sad.

“You are,” Sousuke’s voice was stern and sure, “and fuck Rin for not treasuring you.”

Nitori’s glossy doe eyes were wide open staring straight up at fierce teal eyes, he sobbed suddenly with a harsh breath like he’s been holding it in for years, “ _Sousuke_ ,” he wheezed looking to the side then back at those eyes, “wh-what are you doing? _Why_ are you doing this?” the water splashed as they moved, “saying these things..”

Sousuke sensed Nitori was going to continue to babble and cry so he pressed his lips to Nitori’s silencing the boy.

Nitori was beyond shock, his whole world was being torn and put together at the same time, he groaned in shock furrowing his eyebrows. Those lips on his were so warm, wet, so inviting. He kissed back feeling the waves in his mind stop.

Sousuke broke the kiss slowly after a while of swimming and kissing, their lips felt faintly sore.

“Interested?” Sousuke quickly kissed those soft lips again before swimming backwards away from Nitori, “catch me,” he turned going under the water.

Nitori was all out of breath, his eyes were all droopy, and his mouth hung open in a dazed shock.

_Hell yeah._

For a while Nitori and Sousuke swam around in the water chasing each other stealing underwater kisses occasionally popping back up for some air then they were right back in the water swimming circled around each other.

Nitori was being filled with Sousuke every second and minute. At one point the night guard came in briefly; Sousuke and Nitori held their breath and swam down to the bottom to stay in the corner, after that they came up and climbed out of the water with heaving chests.

“Damn that was the absolutely best work out ever,” Sousuke shook his head again sending water everywhere.

Nitori laughed doing the same.

“There should be towels in the changing room,” he already sauntered to toward the room.

Nitori followed behind taking some time to appreciate Sousuke’s ass. Sousuke took many times in the past to admire Nitori in the same way—Nitori didn’t know that though.

They did find some towels but showered first then dried off while talking about their training days when Sousuke taught Nitori, he kept making comments on how cutely Nitori acted when he was younger making the boyish adult blush.

\--

They were fully dressed and were back in the car again, only Sousuke was driving now.

“Hey, are you hungry?” Sousuke turned down the radio.

“Yeah, I am but what store or restaurant would be open at like 4:12am?” he squinted at the time in his car.

Sousuke chuckled, “well, McDonalds maybe?”

Nitori snorted his laughter; he actually loved McDonalds, “okay, let’s go.”

\--

The fast food place was empty—as expected—a few workers were there but were very nice despite the late time, they both stood staring up at the menu.

“What’ll it be?” Sousuke asked while keeping his eyes on the options.

Nitori hummed softly, “I think I’ll have a quarter-pounder with _the_ cheese,” he smiled looking up at Sousuke now, both of their hair was damp, “what are you getting?”

“Shhh, let me concentrate,” Sousuke grinned toothily, soon he looked at the cashier who was amused by watching them, “yeah, we will have the quarter-pounder meal with _the_ cheese and a big mac meal, both with cokes, thank you.”

Nitori bit on his lip holding back his smile that’ll come out too big.

Sousuke paid and the two waited patiently. Sousuke told Nitori to find a seat so Nitori wandered to the seat by the window and sat down. Soon enough Sousuke came over setting their food down; both of them sorted their meals out then began to eat.

Sousuke basically moaned into his food, “so good.”

Nitori thought he was the one who would moan, “I know right. Too bad it’s bad for your health,” he ate a couple fries after setting his burger down.

“Tell me about it,” Sousuke sipped on his soda, “you feeling better?”

“Loads,” Nitori nodded swallowing his food and taking sips of his coke.

“Why don’t you stay with me?”

“Huh?” Nitori let some fries slip from his fingers as he looked up.

“All this effort you’re doing now will be tumbling down once you step foot back into that apartment and get into that bed with Rin. So stay with me, at least,” he took in a breath, “for tonight.”

Nitori nodded as he listened, he knew he’d break down once going back to that airless apartment to continue looking at houses. He didn’t want a house with Rin; he didn’t want a life with him anymore.

He knew that much.

“You wouldn’t mind?” Nitori crossed his legs.

“Not at all, I encourage you to come and stay,” Sousuke scooted his chair in sipping on his drink again.

“Thank you,” Nitori smiled now eating.

They stayed and ate their meal calmly for a while and talked about the days where Sousuke trained Nitori, and the time they all went skating together and Nitori slid across the rink taking out Sousuke. After that the two (the bowling ball and the pin) left early to get hot chocolate meeting up with everyone after. Another time was when Nitori had an asthma attack while swimming and woke up to Sousuke doing CPR with his inhaler held onto tightly—after seeing such panic on Sousuke’s face Nitori was serious about him.

\--

Nitori felt sleepy on the drive to Sousuke’s home, he was curled up in the passenger seat with Sousuke’s suit jacket resting over him as a blanket. Nitori watched the street lights from the window then turned his head admiring Sousuke’s skin change colour shades from all the lights of their city.

He has never seen anyone more beautiful than Sousuke right now.

Nitori softly declined an offered piggy back ride and they both went into Sousuke’s house, it was a nice place, it was big for a small place. Nitori has been here loads of times although this time the air was fresh to him for some reason that went unexplained.

Nitori turned after kicking his shoes off after hearing Sousuke lock the door, the shorter boys’ yelp went muffled as soon as lips fiercely pressed to his own, and his weight lifted off the floor into a strong and eager hold. Nitori had no choice but to hang onto him with want, his eyes closed and his eyebrows knitted together as he kissed back, his fingers combing through messy hair.

“Oh god,” Sousuke moaned without their lips breathing.

Nitori broke the kiss after and let out a laugh of ease, “next time I should get a big mac.”

Sousuke snorted stealing one more kiss.

Nitori didn’t realize they were in the bathroom until he was dropped off, Sousuke abandoning him telling him about a spare toothbrush in the top drawer. Nitori found the blue toothbrush taking it out of its packaging, he felt restless as he got some toothpaste on and brushed his teeth and tongue.

Sousuke was quick to join him; they both stood brushing their teeth side by side as soon as they rinsed they shared a minty kiss, Nitori whisked off being dropped onto a made fluffy bed of cosiness.

Nitori gasped softly watching as Sousuke peeled off his pants sensually stroking the skin revealed trailing kisses after his touches. Nitori’s cock stirred awake in wild interest to these caresses. The small male gulped gripping on the blankets as Sousuke moved up running his hands under Nitori’s dress shirt—his waist coat was long gone resting safely in the back seat of his car with the company of his tie.

Sousuke unbuttoned slowly pressing a kiss down after each, Nitori’s breath hitched pleasantly.

“What are you doing?” Nitori asked as he pushed Sousuke’s hair back for the feel of it.

“Giving you what you deserve.”

Nitori had no response to that, he was kissed and touched until he was naked under Sousuke’s raw confident gaze, “y-you’ve seen me naked before…” Nitori addressed softly.

“Never like this,” Sousuke rubbed his palm over the underside of Nitori’s swollen cock rubbing the tip.

Nitori opened his legs wider bucking up into the touch with a groan.

Sousuke reached over to his nightstand rummaging around until he pulled out a bottle of lube; while he did that Nitori get a good view of the straining bulge inside his trousers.

Nitori was dumbfounded when the bottle was pressed into his hand, “what..?” he asked innocently looking at Sousuke for answers.

“Love yourself first.”

Nitori burned when a wave of embarrassment washed over him, _but_ he did want to show off for Sousuke.

He felt excited as well, he hasn’t kissed another man, held another man let alone let another man touch him other than Rin for the last 8 years—as things turn out Rin wasn’t as faithful.

“C-can’t we turn off the lights?” Nitori stuttered nervously.

“Then we won’t see anything,” Sousuke unbuttoned his shirt shimmying it off, “and trust me: you want to see everything, I want to see everything.”

Nitori cleared his throat trying to be confident despite his burning red skin, “okay,” he moved some pillows around and backed up to rest on the pillows widening his legs more as he uncapped the lube. The lube poured onto his clamped together fingers even putting some over his cock, deciding what was good for now Nitori closed the lid. He looked down at his cock that rested over his shaven pelvic area; he rubbed the lube skillfully over his exposed hole, his other hand rested on one of his thighs. Nitori has been having sex for all these years so it didn’t take that much to push in one finger before his ass reacted and got greedy.

Sousuke unzipped his pants reaching into his underwear pulling his engorged erection, the colour of the head was a tinted purple and was shiny from the smear of his precum.

Nitori watched as Sousuke stroked himself, he got more excited and plunged his two fingers inside his slicked asshole deeper, he moaned out suddenly when he felt that spark from brushing his sweet spot, he cursed and wrapped his free hand around his twitching cock firmly stroking it as he fingered himself faster.

 Sousuke shuddered in a breath moving closer until Nitori’s legs nudged further up his spread thighs, “oh you’re so _gorgeous_ ,” the groan rumbled deep in his chest making Nitori buck his hips up uncontrollably a couple times with babbling mewls, “oh you like that? Are you going to come soon?” Sousuke leaned forward over the unravelling male on one hand while his other hand made skillful stroked over his aching and crying phallus.

“ _Mmhm!!_ ” Nitori bit down on his lower lip and scrunched his eyebrows together in concentration, his senses were wild, “ye-yeah,” he panted heavily tilting his head back, “’m gonna come, ah!”

Sousuke eased in nuzzling his nose in the juncture of Nitori’s neck, Nitori sunk back into the bed shivering in delight as he gently bumped his cheek against Sousuke’s face. Sousuke opened his mouth and latched on biting on sweaty skin and sucking harshly.

Nitori cried out and with a shudder his come spurted out between them landing only on Nitori’s stomach, he worked eagerly milking his come out, his tense body relaxed and he sighed shakily.

Sousuke took his hand away from his cock now resting his hands over Nitori’s hipbones gripping them gently as he kissed Nitori’s plump lips tenderly moving his kisses over his chin, neck, collarbones, and chest. His tongue made an appearance licking up the come on Nitori’s humid body taking in the bittersweet taste; he licked and bit every spot not leaving any come behind.

Nitori’s cock twitched and swelled in interested, his breathing was shaky and his hands clutched the bedsheets again, “a-ah, Sou, oh Sousuke,” he moaned and bit into his lower lip, his back arching off the bed as Sousuke finally lapped up the come and took his cock into his mouth eliciting another excited moan after swallowing around the cute cock.

“Oh, babe,” Sousuke moaned against Nitori’s shiny cock, “you are so beautiful,” he placed a kiss on Nitori’s hip before rising back up to his knees.

Nitori flushed at the compliment, he was being showered in so much attention; dare he say love?

“Want to ride me first?” Sousuke purred caressing Nitori’s lovely slender legs that he often stared at, half as much as he spent watching Nitori’s face that had no words to describe other than stunning, “I’m going to fuck you until you’re delirious and I don’t know if you’d be capable of riding me after.”

Nitori mewled to that nodding instantly.

With some help they switched positions: Sousuke settled on his back with his clothes all gone and discarded, Nitori hovered over Sousuke straddling him with his dainty hands flat over the planes of Sousuke’s broad and muscular chest.

He stared into Sousuke’s teal eyes, his eyes were so focused and high—his pupils blown wide. Nitori felt his body quiver and jolt in pleasure just from staring into those eyes.

“Are you scared?” Sousuke asked as he rubbed reassuring circles with his thumbs over Nitori’s hips.

No he wasn’t but yes he was at the same time, he was full of excitement that he hasn’t felt in a while, his every cell that was Rin was being replaced rapidly by Sousuke; he was afraid that if Sousuke abandoned him the same way he won’t be able to recover at all.

“Never let me go,” Nitori’s voice was barely a whisper and Sousuke heard it grasping onto it.

Nitori reached back taking the thick length into his hand guiding it expertly to his hole that clenched greedily in what was about to happen, Nitori felt breathless when the hot tip of the cock pressed up snuggling under his ass and against his slippery hole.

Sousuke took charge once the tip slipped in and slammed Nitori’s hips right down with a loud clap that was almost drowned out by a startled cry. Pre come squirted out, Nitori was shaking, and his insides squirmed and tightened around the new shape of the cock trying to get to know it better.

“ _Shit_ ,” Sousuke rasped staring at Nitori, “you’re something else kid,” he gripped the soft flesh of the male’s pale thighs waiting for him to give the signal that he was ready.

Nitori laughed breathlessly at that—Sousuke used to call him ‘kid’ sometimes when they were younger and he even slipped up every so often when they hung out now. 

The cock twitching inside his ass was so unreal Nitori felt like it was pushing the air out of his lungs, the inside of his ass forming around it gripping it eagerly very pleased about how it pushed past Nitori’s bundle of pleasure nerves.

Nitori caught Sousuke’s eyes again and put his small hands over the large ones on his thighs bouncing his ass a little as he ground his hips.

“Mm!” Sousuke groaned tensing his body making Nitori jolt somewhat, “I take it… you’re ready?”

Nitori leaned forward lifting his ass up, Sousuke’s cock jolted as the tight hole moved up the shaft until it only covered the sensitive head. Nitori bit into his already abused lower lip, his face flushed red as he could barely hold back the cry of pleasure when he sat back down on the hard phallus swiftly.

He couldn’t recover fast enough because before he knew it he was brought up and right back down again with Sousuke’s help, they both moaned in unison as they found a rhythm. Nitori whimpered helplessly as he dragged his nails gently over Sousuke’s ribs which was unexpectedly sensitive; Sousuke’s hips rammed up into Nitori’s cute little hole with a moan choked back in shock.

Nitori’s head lolled back as his cry ripped freely from his throat when Sousuke got rougher with his pale body digging nails into his hips sharply. Nitori’s thighs trembled as he tried to support himself again. They kept going until Nitori’s whole body was shivering; at some point Sousuke had been jerking Nitori’s bouncing cock until it cried.

Nitori whimpered and shook his head, his lips were shiny from hot breath and saliva, “n-no, it feels too good.”

Sousuke stopped and so did Nitori, Sousuke felt like he was going to come too soon as well so this was good. Just as they were taking a break to enjoy each other a phone went off on the bed; specifically Nitori’s phone that sat at Sousuke’s feet in his pants.

“Gonna get that?” Sousuke challenged with a lopsided grin.

Nitori gulped at that and obliged, his lithe body stretched as he leaned backwards, Sousuke’s already bruising grip getting tighter for more of a sturdy support. Nitori reached an arm back to grab his pants while his other hand held tightly onto the bedsheets.

Sousuke got a good view of where he was inside the young male from these actions, Nitori leaned forward again yanking his phone from his pants shakily.

“It’s.. it’s Rin,” Nitori jolted in sinful pleasure when he remembered Sousuke was inside him.

Sousuke didn’t even give Nitori a thought when he took the phone answering it.

“Hello?” Sousuke said in his best put together voice as he placed a finger over Nitori’s parted lips.

 _“Aiichiro!”_ Rin shouted before pausing, _“Sousuke? Where’s Ai?”_

Sousuke caressed Nitori’s lower lip slowly, “he fell asleep… he’s here in my home.”

 _“What? Why is he there? He could have called me, I got worried,_ ” Rin grumbled.

“Will you come get him?” Sousuke observed as Nitori closed his eyes hiding his flushed face partially in Sousuke’s palm.

_“Yeah, I’ll come.”_

Sousuke listened to the shuffle on the other line, “oh, Rin?”

The shuffling continued, _“what?”_

“My door is unlocked so just let yourself in, Aiichiro is in my bedroom,” Sousuke hung up quickly not wanting a reply to continue the conversation.

“Take it slow baby, I don’t want this to end before Rin gets a good view,” Sousuke ground his hips up into the hot flesh of Nitori’s body.

Nitori whimpered a moan as he responded grinding back feeling the ripples of passionate pleasure spike in his body.

They slowly made love preserving their pleasure never going too fast or too slow, they shared greedy and loving kisses whispering sweet confessions. Soon Sousuke got Nitori back to a fast pace, they worked back up to heavy pants, moans and cries. Along with sounds of Nitori’s ass slapping down on Sousuke who moaned appreciatively to Nitori’s convulsing insides. At this point they were wearing through the lube so Nitori was beginning to feel this pleasant burn each time Sousuke’s girth and length passed through his ring of tight muscles.

Sousuke heard the footsteps come closer, currently he was confident and grabbed Nitori’s hips making him go faster encouraging him to be louder.

Nitori shuddered stuttering his hips when Sousuke’s hand move up wrapping around his exposed neck as if to choke him but Sousuke did it gently just to feel, “ah!” he sat down on Sousuke’s cock fully as his thighs trembled with tire, “Sousuke..”

“What did you say?” Sousuke dragged his hand down pushing his thumb up against Nitori’s nipple getting a pleasant shout of a moan.

“Sousuke!” Nitori looked down at him for mercy but saw where his eyes were; Sousuke looked at him but looked past toward the door with a smirk on his face.

Nitori tensed—he knew Rin was standing behind them, he didn’t want to look, but he could imagine what face he was making. Nitori couldn’t do anything but focus on Sousuke and his expressions, flushed face and humid body.

Nitori reached forward grabbing Sousuke’s face moving his head forcing him to look at Nitori, “look at me,” Nitori breathed with a lusty gaze that Sousuke reflected.

Sousuke quickly switched position taking advantage of Nitori’s current mindless state, Nitori shouted in mild surprise when he was pushed into the bed practically tossed and he wasn’t given mercy. Sousuke put his hands under the backs Nitori’s knees shoving those beautiful legs up allowing him to move easier, now he viciously snapped his hips forward and back as he panted heavily.

Nitori just briefly caught the view of retreating maroon hair from the door, his ears could pick up the feet running aside from the sound of his blood rushing—he barely registered that he was screaming in pure intoxicating bliss of being fucked raw.

Sousuke groaned from deep inside his throat that Nitori could swear he felt the vibration in his bones, “ah! Aiichiro!” Sousuke moaned with a series of panting and pleased moans, “I’m g-gonna come!”

Nitori gulped in air, “ _yes!_ ”

Moments later Sousuke shut his eyes with furrowed eyebrows, he discreetly bit his lower lip as his seed shot out of him painting Nitori’s insides. Sousuke was humid with sweat as he kissed the inside of Nitori’s legs as he came.

Nitori had weak legs even though he wasn’t even using them, could he even feel them anymore? The smaller male responded almost instantly when lips were against his, he ran his fingers into Sousuke’s damp hair styling it messily as they molded their lips together in bliss.

Nitori felt a solid twitch inside him, “still hard?” Nitori murmured dragging his lips to Sousuke’s jaw.

“Fuck yeah,” he moved back slowly watching as his semen came bubbling out of the cute little fucked red hole.

Nitori shivered in bliss when he felt Sousuke’s cock slide out but wanted it back, he sat up lowering his legs back down noticing his chest was painted—when did he come too?

Sousuke helped Nitori flip over onto his hands and knees; Nitori was positively quivering, his hands gripping onto the bedsheets to hang on.

He sighed softly when Sousuke dragged his tongue up the gentle curve of the smaller male’s bare spine. Nitori was loved inside and out this night, Sousuke spread the youngers’ ass cheeks licking the twitching hole cleaning out his own cum.

Nitori came once again before Sousuke was back inside of him slowly thrusting and letting the small male enjoy the burn of their love making, the younger came once more after Sousuke filled him again, and Nitori passed out from the overstimulation of it all with a whisper of Sousuke’s name on his trembling lips.

It was well past 6am with the sun rising, Sousuke cleaned Nitori up and changed the sheets after curling Nitori up on a couch for almost 5 minutes. The older male managed to put a large t-shirt of Nitori before tucking him under the safety of his duvet and blanket.

Once all that Sousuke took a shower to clean him, he didn’t sleep a wink and that’s okay since it was a night he will never ever forget.

He got dressed in a hoodie and jeans; he got his boots on locking the door behind himself, now leaving with an extra set of keys on him.

\--

Sousuke stood outside of Nitori’s and Rin’s apartment door with the correct keys in hand, he gently tried turning the door knob first seeing it was locked he pushed the key inside turning in. Now he walked inside not really caring about being quiet, he wasn’t surprised at what he saw when he walked into the bedroom he was only surprised at how fast.

Rin and Haru jolted in surprise when Sousuke opened the door a little too quickly, Rin was between Haru’s thighs but they were still half dressed at least.

“You two disgust me,” Sousuke spitefully said as he snatched a bag from a hook starting to put Nitori’s things into it.

A clear show of anger bubbled in Rin, “what?” he hissed as he crawled off the bed while Haru made himself decent.

“I said you both _disgust_ me,” he raised his voice a bit more while shoving series of clothes into the bag. It was clear which ones were Nitori’s, the boy always read fashion magazines and was very up to date while Rin couldn’t let go of his bad boy days.

“What the fuck?!” Rin shouted not at all finding words as they ran all through his brain scrambling, “wh-what are you doing anyways?” he tried to rip the bag from Sousuke who yanked the bag back.

Rin shoved the man backwards, “I saw you and Aiichirou!” Rin cried in anger, “you fucking set me up!”

Sousuke clenched his jaw making sure to listen.

“How long was this going on for?”

Sousuke raised an eyebrow, “one night.”

Rin looked lost for a moment, “what…?”

“Stop saying that word,” Sousuke bit the sentence out and zipped the bag up after getting more things in there.

“Why did you do it?” Rin asked finally asked.

“He knew about you and Haru.”

Rin looked like he witnessed a slaughter of a loved one, “wh.. what..? No-no I made sure---“

“It’s not a matter of making sure, Rin!” Sousuke yelled as he gripped the bag with white knuckles, he was a scary man when he was mad and yelling startled Rin, “Aiichiro loved you!”

Sousuke’s facial features darkened, “I watched this boy I just met in high school pouring his love out for you every chance he could, for so many years he loved you and gave you his whole heart,” Sousuke was so angry as if he was the one who was betrayed, “you are fucking insane for not seeing what you had, instead you chose someone who can’t give such a _pure_ kind of love, someone who hasn’t misused their life trying to get your attention.”

Rin chewed on these words, by this time Haru was gone only he was outside the room with focused ears.

“You chose someone that wasn’t Aiichiro, and doing that you broke Ai’s whole heart. When I saw him I didn’t see him, his eyes weren’t vibrant with affection anymore. They were irritated with endless tears and rubbing, he was lost,” Sousuke could see Rin was conflicted and deep down wanted to start crying.

Rin had nothing to say; those words that ran around in his head were long gone, “Aiichiro won’t leave me…” he said surely.

“He won’t,” Sousuke said with a thick voice of too many emotions, “which is why I’m taking him.”

Rin snapped his head up with wide eyes, “no, nonono,” he grabbed Sousuke’s shirt.

Sousuke grabbed Rin’s arm shoving him back, “ _yes_.”

Sousuke knew they all would surely get beyond this one day when Nitori has healed and is truly happy with Sousuke and is truly loved by Sousuke. He felt guilty for talking as if Aiichiro was property but it was the only way Rin would understand. When Sousuke got another bag filled he left not even giving the time of day to look at Haru who was leaning on the wall outside the room with wide shocked eyes.

\--

Nitori woke up in his sore vessel of a body making a croaking noise as he rolled onto his back enjoying how comfy and warm the bed he was in was. His mind was perfectly clear, he remembered what happened very well, he would have been crying again except he was deeply flushed in the _explicit_ memory of Sousuke and him.

Nitori got out of bed slowly with trembling legs as if he wore a newborn deer, a large VanossGaming shirt draped over his small frame as he hobbled out of the room using the wall, door frame and such things for balance. He couldn’t believe he could walk! Well, he _barely_ was.

His pale neck and chest, even legs have bruises of kiss marks—Sousuke wasn’t going lightly that’s for damn sure.

Quietly he found Sousuke standing in the small kitchen cursing as he spilled a clump of yogurt while trying to put it in a blending machine; seeing this nearly knocked Nitori’s breath away in a good kind of shock. He remembered when Sousuke first got this place and they were alone the whole night playing games, studying, watching classic movies and so on, Sousuke also made them some healthy smoothie, which was the night they shared their first kiss with each other. Nitori was barely awake when the kiss happened; this was year 4 of being with Rin and when Nitori felt those lips on his that didn’t belong to Rin it was like his veins pulsed faster with a tingly excitement.

The Sousuke now quickly noticed Nitori leaning on the entrance to the kitchen with a fresh face and wild hair.

“Good morning, Aiichiro,” Sousuke grinned holding up a strawberry, “want a strawberry?”

Nitori watched calmly before smiling with heartfelt liberation, “I love you.”

**Author's Note:**

> erosuuki.tumblr.com


End file.
